The King Mask
by Aime-Hime
Summary: -¿En donde puedo encontrar un corazón que no tenga ni una sola herida?... No podre volver a tu mundo, estoy condenada. Entonces dime... ¿Me extrañarías?...-cuestiono. Siendo la respuesta: -Si... Siempre he querido reír con franqueza a tu lado sin ponerle una mascara a mi corazón, así que gracias y... adios- ¡OneShot! :D! !Yay! !This Bitch is back!


**Olaa queridos lectores! Si yo aun estoy viva... XD! **

**Bueno vengo con esta historia que salio de mi cabeza al escuchar la cancion de "Mask" que es un ending de Bleach by Aqua timez :D LA AMO! El chiste es que esta algo rara pero me convencio y lo escribi XD! y pense hacerla larga de varios capis pero cuando escribia no pude parar asi que se convirtio en One SHOT :) Bueno es largo... como siempre yo excediéndome con mi escritura pero se que les encanta lo mucho que escribo XD! **

**No es redactura pesada, se que les gustara y los dejara con cara de O_O! XD Bueno ya vienen vaciones... asi que preparense para las continuaciones de mis fics *-*! Que vengo con TODO! !wuuu! **

**Asii... ya les habia dicho pero necesito que lean MI mensaje que viene en el chapter 6 de Cielo e Infierno PORQUE! necesito saber que fics quieren ! enserio no es necesario que lean el capitulo XD! (aunque si son fans de ese fic haganlo porque esta bueno xd) SOLO NECESITO QUE ME CONTESTEN ESE MENSAJE ES IMPORTANTE!**

**ADVERTENCIA: Bueno tiene algo de referencia sexual XD! pero no pasa nada explicito asi que por eso Raiting T, mmm... es un HichigoXHimeXIchigo, muy lindo *-* me encanta este triangulo XD, y malas palabras... muchas malas palabras... Niños no las digan Ò_Ó**

**N/A: Kubo TU que eres el dueño! !PORFAVOR! haz que la presencia de Grimmjow junto a Orihime ponga en alerta (CELOSO) a Ichigo, o si no me dare un tiro -_- Y ya has que aparesca por que si no me suicido xD**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**The King Mask**

**"_¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas, Rey?"_**

Tumbado con el cuerpo pesado, se encuentra perdido entre los inmunes recuerdos de su abandonada mente, inhalando el sucio polvo que desprende la terrible soledad…

Desorientado intenta abrir los ojos sin conseguirlo, no hay ruido alrededor y no percibe ninguna luz radiante ni siquiera una tenue sobre sus parpados. Estaba solo. Completamente solo en algún lugar olvidado, tal vez el desierto por la inmensa cantidad de polvo… -pensó-, pero descarto la idea al sentir el frio suelo sobre sus cálidas palmas.

¿Por qué no podía moverse? Ni siquiera sentía el liviano tensar de los músculos al contraerse… mas importante, ¿Respiraba? Estaba con vida, de eso no hay duda. Seguía consciente, y su cerebro trabaja a mil por hora con millones de preguntas, entonces ¿Qué rayos le sucede a su cuerpo? Ningun tendon repondia a sus mandados, el cuerpo no respondía a ninguna orden que le hacia su cerebro… ni siquiera era capaz de sentir los latidos de su corazon, ni el subir y bajar de su pecho por la forzada respiración. ¿Acaso estaba muerto? La pregunta se quedo ahí colgada sobre su mente un buen rato, mientras se dedicaba a meditar sobre su vida hasta ahora con la mente en blanco. Se sorprendió pues no recordaba nada.

El silencio comenzó a invadir su mente, incluso su entidad cuestionable desaparecio en ese mismo momento. Sintio miedo, un horrible temor recorrio sus venas, abrio la boca para gritar pero ningun ruido salió de esta, ni siquiera el mojin de un quejido. Estaba asustado, aterrado, queria moverse, descontrolarse y desesperarse, pero ni eso podía hacer. Estaba ahí, tirado sobre el suelo, congelado a oscuras ciegas, mudo y sin poder moverse. Tomando rumbo a una batalla mental que seria fatal para la poca cordura que le quedaba. Todo paso tan rapido, la guerra estaba a punto de comenzar hasta que...

-!UUOAHHHH!- el grito salió de golpe junto con la inercia de levantarse rápidamente, respiraba agitado y el sudor corría desde su nuca hasta la espalda. Podía moverse y ver. Se sentia como en una clase de milagro. Dio un puño al aire y antes de que comenzara a darle las gracias a dios sobre lo que le había sucedido, el puño que estaba en lo alto cayó de golpe a su costado. Parpadeo asombrado un par de veces para cersiorarse de que fuera verdad todo eso. Y se devasto como nunca al observar lo que sus ojos le eran capaces de proporcionar. Una vista nada agradable para alguien que despues de batallar con su mente perdida y su cuerpo inmóvil, fuera lo primero que deseara observar.

¿Donde estaba la gente? ¿En donde se encontraba él? ¿Y por qué lo poco que queda de ese lugar son ruinas?

Todo estaba destruido. Ni siquiera podía sacar una buena conclusión sobre alguna pista del lugar que es... o que era porque se hallaba con la boca abierta y con el cerebro desconectado de tanta sorpresa. Aun asi no podia recordar ninguna palabra que vaya con ese lugar, por que parece que todo su diccionario almacenado en su mente fue borrado. Todo era tan raro y joder le dolia tanto la cabeza peor que haber sido golpeado con una gran roca que fue lanzada por un jugador de beisbol. Mierda estaba perdido y solo, y lo peor… sin saber porque. Sin recordar nada y sin saber nada. ¿Que podia hacer?

Una sombra que se escabullo entre los escombros logro sacarlo de su trance, como un hombre que busca la inalcanzable respuesta se fue corriendo tras la sombra que se había escondido detrás de una enorme roca. Tomo una piedra afilada para utilizarla como arma sintiéndose un poco ridículo.

-¿Q-Quien anda ahí?- el silencio que se mezclaba con el viento y polvo no le favorecieron en nada. Estaba asustado y solo. Salto de sorpresa al observar salir a una silueta, más bien una persona, portaba una gabardina negra que cubría su rostro, en su mano derecha empuñaba una katana blanca con la guardia en forma circular y un extenso lazo blanco que nace al final del mango. Tenia un arma, una katana muy peligrosa para ser mas exactos y él… una piedra afilada. Bien podía irse preparando para su final -¿Quién eres?- la silueta ni se inmuto en contestar, en cambio camino lento hacia él aun empuñando aquella katana, sudando frio estaba a punto de posarse frente a él hasta que… el sonido de un montón de escombros destrozándose los alerto. El giro de 270° de su rostro contraendose del miedo casi en cámara lenta era el equilibrio de su cordura. ¿Qué diablos era eso?

Un gigantesco monstruo con cuerpo casi humano de color negro salió de entre los escombros. Su rostro pareciera que portaba una mascara blanca de hueso casi como el cráneo humano, con huecos agrietados y profundos en donde dos puntos rojos fluorescentes y brillantes representaban las pupilas, sus brazos eran largos y delgados aunque con tremendos músculos y sus gigantes manos poseían largos dedos que terminaban en afiladas puntas. La mandíbula gruesa y los dientes desquiciadamente afilados, casi como los de un dinosaurio. ¿Esa cosa era un dinosaurio? ¡Por dios! ¿Qué rayos debería hacer?

-¡CORRE!- la voz fémina de la silueta se hizo presente -¡ES UN HOLLOW! ¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡CORRE!- golpeó sus piernas con sus puños y de un brinco estúpido salió corriendo tras la silueta. El sonido de las enormes pisadas detrás de su espalda hacían un eco terrorífico en sus oídos. ¡Por Jesucristo! No importaba que fuera esa cosa, lo cierto es que iba tras sus huesos y no parara hasta conseguir un poco de su carne y usar su espina dorsal como palillo. ¡NO! El correría.

La silueta giro hacia la derecha, siguió corriendo hasta que logro deslizarse por un hueco que le daba paso hacia una salida. Él hizo lo mismo, observando como caía por un ducto gigante y oscuro. Su caída no fue la mejor que digamos, pero fue mejor que ser tragado por ese tal hollow.

Y ahora ya no eran perseguidos, esa enorme cosa no cabria ahí ni en cien años.

-Ya no podrá seguirnos ma- la katana blanca que atravesó su pecho le arrebato el habla. Sus labios que temblaban por el terrible dolor trataron de articular palabra pero ni un quejido pudo salir de su boca. La silueta dejo al descubierto su rostro mostrando un cabello corto un poco debajo de las orejas, y unos orbes azules con tonos violetas. Era una mujer. Ella se acercó y con delicadeza poso sus manos sobre su cara haciéndolo sentir frio mientras cubría su áspero rostro, podía sentir la calidez de sus palmas sobre sus mejillas -¿P-Por q-que?-

-Tienes que despertar… Ichigo- una luz radio desde la espada, y su cuerpo entero se estremeció entre el dolor y la conmoción del fuerte viento que se esparcía desde sus entrañas. La mujer saco la espada de su pecho, mientras buscaba al hombre que tenia frente a ella hace unos segundos entre el polvo que se alzó por el aire -¡Ichigo!-

-¿Por qué gritas tanto?…- la pelinegra casi llora de felicidad al ver a su amigo de nuevo, como lo era él, portando su traje de shinigami –Rukia… es bueno verte de nuevo, espero que sepas lo que esta pasando en este lugar- Rukia suspiro, mientras le hacia un ademan con la mano de que la siguiera. Caminaron entre las alcantarillas por un buen rato, topándose con varias puertas de color rojo.

-Esta es… no, esta era la sociedad de almas- hablo después de un buen rato dejando estupefacto al pelinaranja –Han pasado diez años desde que viste el mundo como lo conocías-

-¿Diez años? ¿De que demonios estas hablando?-

-Ichigo, por alguna razón tu solo colapsaste, sin embargo esta vez no fue por que perdiste tus poderes. Creemos que fue un exceso de poder lo que causo tu caída, puesto que tu cuerpo no pudo aguantarlo– Rukia giro hacia el pelinaranja que se encontraba mas que confundido –Has dormido por diez años-

-¿Qué?- estaba desenfocado, no entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando –No tiene sentido… ¿Por qué la sociedad de almas esta en ruinas? ¿Que tiene que ver esto con mi colapso?- llegaron a una ultima puerta roja en donde se encontraba un enorme pasillo para llegar a un borde con escaleras de caracol. Y bajaron…

-Sufrimos una ultima guerra, no preguntes quien fue el enemigo… nunca supimos- hablo mientras seguían bajando por las escaleras –Entre tanta muerte te creíamos perdido, no podíamos protegerte por siempre, ya no te encontrabas en el lugar donde guardábamos tu cuerpo dormido, te dimos por desaparecido-

-¿Y… los demás?- su corazón paro de latir al observar como Rukia apretaba su katana con unos ojos cerrados mientras negaba con la cabeza -¡Maldición! ¿Qué rayos a pasado?-

-¿Ichigo?- otra silueta salió a la luz, un poco más alta que las demás dejo al descubierto su rostro.

-¡Renji!- el pelirrojo sonrió al ver a su amigo con vida.

-Pensé que habías muerto ¡hombre!- hablo con una amplia sonrisa –Tanto tiempo que… han pasado muchas cosas, cosas que jamás te imaginarias Ichigo-

-Rukia me ha contado algo al respecto- contesto algo desanimado.

-Siento molestar su charla de "cuanto tiempo ha pasado" pero debemos continuar, Ichigo… iremos al mundo humano- hablo la pelinegra mientras habría una especie de hoyo en el espacio –tendremos que usar esto, Renji logro descubrirlo, es como una especie de garganta, solo que aquí no es necesario utilizar las partículas espirituales-

-Iremos a Karakura, ¿verdad? – cuestiono mientras observaba el suelo.

-Si- respondió el pelirrojo pasando por el agujero.

-Todo esta pasando demasiado rápido- Y era verdad. Todo el mundo había desaparecido.

-Lo se, pero debemos hacer algo al respecto- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa decidida mientras entraba igual al agujero.

_«Debo hallar la manera de traerlos a todos de vuelta»_ pensó el ex shinigami sustituto mientras entraba hacia ese espacio que lo guiara hasta el mundo humano. Su mundo.

* * *

**[¿En donde puedo encontrar un corazón que no tenga ni una sola herida?]**

-Este mundo esta lleno de porquería- hablo una voz retorcida. Una voz perteneciente a un hombre de tez extremadamente blanca, que poseía unos ojos sínicos en donde su globo ocular se hallaba un profundo negro tan oscuro como un abismo sin final y sus iris brillaban de un amplio amarillo eléctrico. Sonreía con malicia de polo a polo cada vez que se dedicaba a observar al mundo desde su trono –Después de todo, es demasiado aburrido si no esta el ex King aquí, no lo crees así ¿hermosura?-

**[La gente tiene una sola vida y hace todo lo posible para seguir adelante. Espero que la positividad inunde ese camino que elegiste, para que podamos volver a iluminar los caminos de los demás algún día]**

-Si… Hichigo-sama- contesto una silueta de gabardina blanca mientras hacia una reverencia hacia aquel imponente hombre.

-¡Vamos preciosa! ¿Aun no puedes decirme **King**?- cuestiono divertido retorciéndose sobre su trono.

-No es correcto- el hombre chasqueo los dientes observándola, con el ceño fruncido hizo un ademan con su mano indicándole acercarse. Le arrebato la gabardina e hizo que su largo cabello rizado callera sobre sus hombros, sonrió en toda su extensión con sorna, nunca creyó ser el dueño de aquella mujer tan hermosa. Mas bien, nunca creyó que el antiguo King, decidiera alejarse del trono por algún tiempo y le cedería todo… incluyéndola–Hi-Hichigo-s-sa-sama…- extendió sus manos todo lo que pudo sobre su cuerpo, desgarraba cada prenda que le impedía observar mas a fondo cada detalle de su piel, era encantadora, perfecta.

-Hazlo despacio…- ordeno, al momento que moldeaba sus caderas con sus largas manos y la observaba completa. Era cálida, toda ella era cálida, lo opuesto a él, quien era frio como un tempano de hielo. Ella era el sol. Y él era… una farsa, una copia en versión mala del original. Por eso gozaba todas las veces que hacían el amor de esa manera enloquecedora. Pero no era amor. No, era sexo. Y ambos lo sabían. Él más que nadie lo sabía. Por eso ella dejo de pelear, dejo de decirle lo malo y feo que era en su cara, tuvo rendición absoluta, por que al igual que sus amigos, se había cansado de esperar. Y aunque lo negara rotundamente con su alma, él era lo más cercano al antiguo King en apariencia. Y en eso, ella no era nada tonta. Y aunque muchos pensaran que él solamente la estaba utilizando, se equivocan, por que en cambio él es quien ha sido utilizado todo este tiempo.

**_Y ahora, para ella… todo era un juego._**

El cayó en sus redes. No, mentira, las redes estaban ahí, y aunque muchas veces fue tentado nunca lo hizo, nunca fue obligado, simplemente se dejo caer entre esas redes de completa dulzura, calma y paz que jamás en su vida se atrevió a experimentar, mucho menos a través del antiguo King del cual se hallaba rotundamente celoso. Desde que él se fue todo cambio, y gracias a ella se convirtió en otro hombre… se convirtió en un hombre que solo dependía de ella. Se enamoro… irónico ¿verdad? – ¿No puedo escapar verdad? ¿Qué demonios me has hecho mujer? ¡Uh! Mierda eres una delicia-

-Mnh… Ichigo…- « Quiero desgárrate el alma y hacerte saber que soy el único hombre en tu vida… Por eso siempre me pregunte si a través de mi te sentías junto a él, si gracias a mi esencia de alguna manera lograbas verlo, y detrás de todos esos sentimientos de ira, dolor, tristeza y celos siempre albergo la pregunta de: ¿Por qué simplemente no te enamoras de mi?; pero mi voz nunca se alzó lo necesario para que la escucharas, ¿Por qué no solo me escoges? Aunque sea el lado malo del King, a tu lado… puedo ser diferente, pero mientras Kurosaki, siga en sus recuerdos, eso me será eternamente imposible. Jamás te la daré Ichigo, después del trato que pactamos, ella no volverá a estar a tu lado» la llevo hasta su habitación, mientras se dedicaba a observar sus gruesas lagrimas. ¿Cuántas veces tiene que llorar de esa manera para superarlo? No lo hacia por él, eso lo tenia claro. Todos sus besos y caricias, toda ella, era dedicado para el, para Ichigo, el verdadero King.

**[Quiero que vivas sin nubes, así que no odies esta lluvia pasajera. Quiero que vivas sin decir mentiras, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte por la soledad]**

Camino de nuevo hacia su trono y lo observo. Solo era un asiento barato. No valía nada, y temía por ello, por que sabía que el trono era suyo por ahora, pero en cualquier momento el verdadero King podría regresar. Y eso de alguna manera seria realmente malo. Después de un gran tiempo de meditar llego a la conclusión:

-Tengo que acabar con él de una vez por todas- susurro para si, de repente sintió la presencia de alguien mas entrar por una diferente dimensión y sonrió –Deben ser ellos de nuevo- se carcajeo –Preciosa, ya sabes que hacer- con la gabardina puesta volvió aparecer la silueta blanca detrás de él, portando una espada completamente negra con una cadena al final del mango –No dudes esta vez-

-Si, Hichigo-sama- sus ojos vacíos y sombríos sin ningún tipo de brillo, indicaban su determinación: esta vez les pondrá fin… para siempre.

**[Tu cuerpo existe con el propósito de llevar el amor que esta oculto en tu interior, desde siempre, desde el día en que naciste. Tú, yo, él y todos los demás vamos a la deriva sin ser capaces de decir nada. Esperando que algún día nuestras palabras sean oídas]**

* * *

-Así que también Karakura- hablo entristecido observando como la ciudad -realmente su hogar- estaba completamente destruido. Edificios caídos, humo y ruinas era lo único que quedaba de la bella Karakura. Pudo captar a la distancia su casa, así que corrió con todas sus fuerzas, observando como el letrero de lo que era antes la clínica Kurosaki, se encontraba partido a la mitad sobre el suelo, y su casa media inclinada sin su parte derecha -¡Yuzu! ¡Karin! ¡Viejo!- grito, sin recibir ninguna contestación. Estaba desesperado.

-Es inútil Ichigo, ya no hay nadie aquí, ni en la sociedad de almas, todos han desaparecido… desde esa catástrofe nadie pudo sobrevivir-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡TU ESTAS AQUÍ! ¡Y RENJI…! Estoy seguro de que aun hay alguien… no puede ser el fin…- exasperado buscaba entre los escombros alguna señal de vida existente- n-no p-puede… ser el… ¡MIERDA!- golpeo con fuerza. Su ira era entendible, sin nadie en ese pequeño mundo que era ahora, ¿Qué diablos debían hacer?

[Incapaces de encajar en la sociedad, nos sentimos impotentes. Desde una base llamada soledad, nos vamos despidiendo de una estación tras otra]

-Ichigo debemos continuar- conocía su dolor, el sufrió demasiado también. De reojo observaba el rostro entristecido de Rukia, y suspiro como si fuera el primer alivio que había dado desde diez años. Por un instante, durante esa horrible guerra estuvo a punto de perderla… y ese fue el mayor miedo que sufrió en toda su vida. Nunca mas quisiera volver a pasar por eso, ni mucho menos ver como alguien estuviera a punto de sentirse igual, no lo soportaría.

-Quiero ir al instituto- corto, indignado sin dar señales de moverse hasta obtener una respuesta afirmativa. Renji iba objetar pero la mano de Rukia sobre su hombro le detuvo el habla, esa mirada cargada de sentimientos le decía todo, ella también lo comprendía. Porque no solo ellos, sino todos pasaron por el mismo dolor.

-Vamos- ambos ayudaron a Ichigo a levantarse del suelo, estaba triste, caminaba mirando hacia la nada, ni siquiera podía con su propia alma. Se hallaba destrozado, en cuerpo, corazón y alma. Su hogar… su familia y amigos, todo lo había perdido. No dejaba de lamentarse, ni mucho menos de culparse, si tan solo no hubiera colapsado tal vez ellos aun estuvieran vivos…

**[El deseo de morir lentamente abrazados a la contracorriente se va haciendo un hueco en esos pensamientos a los que nos estamos aferrando…]**

Caminaban por las calles desiertas cubiertas de polvo y de tristeza. Las casas destruidas le destrozaban el alma, y su ser entero se agitaba… al menos con ver un cuerpo –aun sin vida- le seria de útil, así podría convencerse de que ahí era el lugar donde alguna vez habito junto a su familia y amigos. La garganta se le seco de amargura al pasar frente a la casa de su amiga Tatsuki completamente desboronada como galleta de mazapán. Con rudeza desvió la mirada y siguió su andar. Y luego una vez mas, un hueco se le hizo en el estomago al observar el lugar en donde antes era el cementerio que al parecer había desaparecido, la tumba de su amada madre se había ido con el… fue arrastrada y sumergida sin clemencia por la tierra. Era un escenario desgarrador y tortuoso. Con el corazón hecho trizas, y casi sin fuerza de voluntad… continúo, hasta llegar al instituto donde solía refugiarse junto a sus amigos de todos sus problemas, incluyendo los de su trabajo de shinigami sustituto. El edificio estaba en muy mal estado, aunque no se desmonto por completo por dentro era un rotundo caos. Las pizarras partidas en dos sobre el suelo, mitades de escaleras aun en destrucción, salones sin techo, y bancos… bueno los bancos ya eran un asco desde antes.

Entro a su ex salón, y recordó buenos tiempos vividos. Como un tonto se sentó sobre su banco, y después con recelo y rabia camino hacia la ventana quebrada. Era verdad, nada era mentira ni mucho menos una ilusión, todos habían desaparecido.

-Me siento un poco culpable ¿saben?- hablo con voz entrecortada y con la mirada perdida mas halla de la ventana rota –Después de toda esa locura de los shinigamis –rio- deje de frecuentar este lugar, y yo… me fui alejando de ellos, de mis amigos, los abandone sin ni siquiera desearlo yo… los eché a un lado-

-Por supuesto que no, ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos que algo como esto estuviera a punto de ocurrir. Fue un infierno, lo se. Ambos lo sabemos – dijo refiriéndose al pelirrojo mientras lo miraba –Pero el hecho de que no estuvieras aquí, no fue culpa tuya- Rukia apoyo al hombre desde su brazo con sus palabras. Palabras que de algún modo le reconfortaban.

-Debes creerle Ichigo, debes confiar una vez mas en nosotros- el pelinaranja asintió.

-¿Chad? ¿Ishida?- Renji negó con la cabeza, mientras gruñía con los puños cerrados, una imagen surco por su cabeza, algo que le hizo despertar todas sus funciones de asombro, sus ojos completamente abiertos y sorprendidos no daban por captar la idea, de que aquella hermosa sonrisa capaz de tranquilizarlo incluso en la más fiera batalla, había desparecido para siempre, su rostro se hizo presente y en su mente solo la veía a ella -¿E Inoue? ¡¿Dónde esta Inoue?!- Rukia observo a Renji y este le contesto con una afirmación de cabeza.

-Ven Ichigo, hay algo que debemos mostrarte…-

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡¿Por qué no contestas mi pregunta?! ¿QUE PASO CON INOUE?- su rostro de preocupación doblego a la pelinegra, haciendo que girara su rostro con una mueca dolida.

-¡No soy capaz de decírtelo! ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¡Esto es algo que debes ver con tu propios ojos!- la sinceridad que emanaban las orbes violetas lo convenció. Decía la verdad, pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer saberla. Aun no estaba preparado para algo como eso…

Aun con dolor llegaron al lugar, y un frio terrible les inundo la piel, con frio hasta las entrañas llegaron a una especie de marco de hielo –como el de una puerta gigante- sorprendiendo al oji marrón. Rukia le indico que siguieran, y al observar su katana, se dio cuenta, de que aun llevando puesto el traje de shinigami había algo esencial que faltaba sobre su mano derecha… se había olvidado por completo, ¡como pudo ser tan estúpido! ¡Zangetsu no estaba por ningún lado!

[No queremos estar en donde nos encontramos, sino escapar a algún otro lugar. No queremos ser quienes somos, sino convertirnos en alguien más]

-Rukia, Renji, ¿Dónde esta Zangetsu?-

-Después de tu colapso, se desvaneció, nunca supimos el porqué, incluso el capitán Mayuri se encontraba sorprendido- respondió Renji.

-¡Demonios! En este momento desearía nunca haber despertado… esto es un error, yo no puedo soportar algo como esto… t-todo se ah ido-

-¡Ichigo! ¡No puedes seguir escondiendo la cola entre las patas! ¡ESTO YA PASO! ¡Y NO PUEDES HACER NADA PARA REMEDIARLO!- suspiro- Lo único que queda por hacer es seguir adelante… incluso si somos los únicos sobrevivientes, ya encontraremos la manera de arreglarlo-

-Gracias Rukia-

-Eso es Ichigo ahora lo único que nos queda por hacer es seguir y- una zanjada con una fuerza brutal se desposo en su pecho, rasgando la carne, haciendo brotar la sangre.

-¿R-Renji?- la voz titubeante… el corazón a mil.

-¡RENJI!- Rukia corrió hacia el difunto cuerpo sintiendo la presencia de alguien sobre su espalda -¡REN- y ahora un profundo corte de la misma magnitud descansaba sobre su espalda.

-¡RUKIA!- y el alma destrozada. Con una increíble rapidez se zambullo hasta llegar a ella.

-E-Es-Escúchame… n-no de-dejes q-que s-se apodere d-de… s-su alma- el pelinaranja la tomo en sus brazos, ¡Oh por dios! Su mejor amiga ahora mismo en su lecho de muerte, debe de estar soñando, ¡Dios! ¡Que este soñando por favor! –T-Tienes que p-protegerla…-sonrió- y q-quita e-esa cara es u-una orden e-estúpido-

-¡Vamos Rukia! ¡No debes darte por vencida!- la pelinegra tosía con fuerza mientras la sangre se derramaba sobre la comisura de sus labios -¡Joder! ¡Rukia!- entre tanto preámbulo, ignoro la silueta blanca que se acercaba con su afilada katana negra. Sintió la presencia y con rabia la miro con ganas de arrancarle las entrañas. La silueta limpio la sangre que se escurría por el filo de la espada con un movimiento diagonal.

-Fue bueno verte una vez más… Kuchiki Rukia- hablo, una voz seria y seca pero a la vez dulce, una rara mezcla. La pelinegra sonrió. Era ella. Pero Ichigo era demasiado estúpido como para darse cuenta.

-D-Debes c-convencerla… ella e-es la clave p-para v-volver a como e-era antes… I-Ichigo p-pr-protégela- el corazón se le hizo añicos, pero la sorpresa lo seguiría hasta la muerte, porque de repente el cuerpo inmóvil de Rukia se fue convirtiendo en quebradiza porcelana. Giro el rostro y al igual que Rukia, el cuerpo de Renji también se había cristalizado. Con un ágil movimiento sostenía la punta de la katana por debajo de su barbilla a milímetros de su cuello. Amenazando.

-Aléjate- pronuncio la extraña voz fémina, sin embargo Ichigo se negó con un rotundo ceño fruncido por lo que la silueta sonrió para si, gracias al cielo que llevaba la gabardina puesta y que su rostro fuera un enigma para el hombre frente a ella –Ahora- no tenia nada que perder mas que la vida propia, ¿Qué mas da si lo mataba ahí mismo? Aunque curioso obedeció, con cuidado dejo el extraño cuerpo de porcelana de Rukia sobre el suelo, y camino hacia el lado derecho de la silueta aun con la espada apuntándole hacia el cuello. Observo la katana, era negra, un tremendo filo, su centro cuadrado y al final del mango una cadena…

-¡Zangetsu!- grito eufórico -¡¿Quién demonios eres?! ¡¿Y por qué llevas a Zangetsu?! ¡Contest- el crujido de algo brotando lo interrumpió. Sobre el rostro de cristal de Rukia y Renji, crecía una especie de coraza de hueso formando una mascara de esqueleto.

-Esa es su verdadera forma- y al tiempo en que lo decía, los cuerpos cristalizados se encendían en llamas azules reduciéndolos a cenizas –Ellos no son reales…-

-¿De que demonios hablas?- rabiado no tenia otra opción mas que preguntar de que iba toda esa porquería.

-Son clones, marionetas de cristal creados para la exclusiva diversión del rey- con cautela alejo la katana del cuello del pelinaranja –Inteligentes, capaces de desarrollar las mismas habilidades que el original, al igual que los sentimientos-

-¿Por qué me estas diciendo todo esto? ¿Quién eres?-

-Tendrás que seguirme para averígualo- la respuesta era simple, mas sin embargo capciosa. ¿Quién le aseguraba que no lo asesinaría después? Estaba solo, a su santa suerte. Pero ya había cometido locuras antes, y esta no será una excepción.

-Iré- afirmo.

**[Por el momento nos hemos puesto una mascara sonriente, ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseamos?]**

* * *

Todo esto era confuso, la blanca nieve comenzó a caer desde que pasaron aquel marco de hielo solido, ¿Por qué todo lo loco le tenia que pasar a el? Mas que confuso ahora era aterrador, Rukia y Renji, ¿Marionetas de cristal? ¿Clones? ¿Un rey? ¡Pero de que iba todo eso! ¡Era una locura! ¡Definitivamente no estaba en sus cinco sentidos!

-Este es el lugar donde los clones querían llevarte- una O se formo en toda la boca del shinigami sustituto, su garganta reseca y los ojos bien abiertos fueron muestra de su asombro.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- mas de millares de enormes picos de hielo solido –al igual que las estalactitas- se encontraban en el lugar, era algo descabellado. Era como un bosque de estalactitas gigantes, cubriendo toda la extensión. Con curiosidad se acercó a uno de ellos casi ocasionándose un infarto instantáneo. El cuerpo de Rukia completamente pálido sin sentido alguno se hallaba dentro de él. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo realmente?

-Ellos son los verdaderos- hablo, captando la atención del oji marrón –Todos están aquí- era cierto, su familia, amigos, estaban ahí. Aunque no encontraba a cierta persona en particular, descarto la idea de desaparecida pues eran demasiados cubos gigantes de hielo sobre el suelo. Así que se dijo que ella, estaba en uno de esos tantos, convenciéndose a si mismo.

-¿Y como los sacamos?- hablo recobrando el alma. Casi emocionándose al hacerlo.

-¿Sacarlos? Es imposible, el hecho de que sus cuerpos estén aquí no quiere decir que estén con vida ¿cierto?- las palabras hirientes casi le hicieron sangrar los oídos -¿Recuerdas las mascaras sobre los clones?- asintió –Todo este mundo se rige por la falsedad, las mascaras ocultan nuestra única verdad… la que nos mantiene cuerdos, para unos es una salvación pero para la mayoría es un tormento, vivir engañado… ser alguien que no eres, es irritante y cansado-

-Una mascara ¿eh?… yo se lo que es eso-

-La mascara los ata a la vida, los obliga andar, pero portarla conlleva a cargar una mentira y ocultar tu mas dolida verdad, es por eso que aunque destruyas un clon siempre renacerá otro, por que no importa cuanto sufra una marioneta nunca llegara a sentir lo que un original, y así seguirá el ciclo- la mujer caminaba entre los picos de hielo siendo seguida por el pelinaranja.

-Quiere decir que… ¿todos están muertos?-

-Ellos se reusaron a llevar una mascara y pagaron las consecuencias, por mas triste que parezca ellos siguen siendo… ellos, vivos o muertos eso no importa. Mientras su corazón nunca cambie, todo lo demás no importa- una punzada en su corazón la hizo parar frente a un pico que se hallaba vacío, toco el hielo y sintió su cuerpo entero helarle hasta los huesos.

-¿Por qué esta pieza esta vacía? ¿Qué paso con el cuerpo que estaba dentro…?- Ichigo observaba como el silencio que transmitía la chica de gabardina blanca era nostálgico y un tanto triste, sin embargo, aun sin siquiera mirar su cara pudo notar su desesperación a través de sus movimientos y su voz…

-Solo una persona fue afortunada y condena a la vez…- sus palabras… ¿Por qué sentía ese algo que le estrujaba el pecho? ¿Quién era esa persona? - Kurosaki, hay una forma de cambiar todo, aunque para eso hay algo que se debe sacrificar… ¿Estas dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo?- cuestiono la dulce voz, en tono serio.

-Incluso si tengo que arrebatarme el alma, lo hare- aun seguía agradecida por llevar la gabardina puesta, la estúpida sonrisa no se le quitaba del rostro, lo bueno es que no la veía. «Es bueno tenerte de vuelta… palabras como esas me gustaría pronunciar pero… ya es demasiado tarde, tu aceptaste el sacrificio. Y tendrás que pagar por ello»

**[Incapaz de dejar de lado mis lamentos, me quede solo al tratar de encontrar a alguien más y me hice pedazos al intentar sentirme pleno. Solo espero poder llegar a conseguirlo en lo que me queda de vida]**

Al escuchar varios pasos pasar por la entrada le llamo la atención, pero escuchar al ritmo mas de dos no le causaba ninguna buena ni burlona sonrisa a su rostro. Y la sorpresa de observarlos juntos de nuevo le lleno de severa amargura hasta las entrañas. Pero al observar la duda en aquellos ojos marrones sonrió divertido… «Aun no sabe quien es la persona que estuvo siempre a su lado… bien, eso es una gran ventaja»

- Si eres más débil que yo te destruiré y me quedare con tu corona- La risa maquiavélica hacia eco inundando el salón, captando la atención del pelinaranja, sorprendiéndolo por completo -¿En donde habrás escuchado eso ehh, Ichigo?-

-¡TÚ! ¡CABRÓN! ¿ERES EL QUE ESTA DETRÁS DE TODO ESTO?- con rabia observo como la mujer se posicionaba a su lado -¿Hasta él querías traerme? ¡Todo fue una maldita trampa!-

-Cálmate Ichigo… no tienes que ponerte duro con ella- reía –literal claro esta-

-¡JODETE!- las risas de cinismo se hallaban surcando desde su llegada, mientras el silencio de la chica se hacia presente.

-¡Si me das la ocasión, te arrastrare para tragar y machacar tu cráneo!- divertido se retorcía de la risa al observar la desesperación en los ojos marrones.

-¡CALLATE! ¡BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA!- con el corazón y la rabia a tope, no sabia como continuar, hoy todo su día fue llenado de malas sorpresas. Y al parecer la creencia de ser todo un sueño se fue desvaneciendo con el simple hecho de observar su lado malévolo frente a él. Entonces era verdad que todos estaban muertos.

-¡Son palabras de las cuales nunca debiste olvidarte! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Y mírame ahora!- contesto mostrando su Zangetsu color blanco -¡Soy el rey de este mundo! ¡De tú mundo!-

-¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!- con fuerza se abalanzo a toda prisa. No le importaba si iba sin ningún arma, hasta este punto ya no le importaba nada. Solo quería plantarle un tremendo madrazo sobre su cara. Pero un enorme golpe que se estampo en su mejilla izquierda lo hizo volar desde el suelo alejándolo de su objetivo. Con tremendo dolor se levanto escupiendo sangre de lo poco que pudo esquivar. Tenia que admitirlo, esa patada que ella le había regalado, le había dolido hasta el culo. De alguna manera tendría que recuperar a Zangetsu, aun desconocía la razón por la cual ella la tenia, pero tenia que quitársela. Con cautela corrió hacia ella aprovechando que estaba de espaldas empujándola con su cuerpo completo arrebatándole la fina katana de sus manos, pero los buenos reflejos de la chica hicieron que se girara hacia él para estamparle otro golpe, aunque por experiencia él era más rápido así que con Zangetsu esquivo el golpe cortando la gabardina blanca haciendo un leve corte sobre su mejilla derecha, quedando de espaldas. La risa de su hollowficacion inundo de rabia hasta sus oídos.

-Eso no fue nada amistoso, ¿verdad preciosa?- las sucias palabras del hombre de tez blanca le llenaron de curiosidad la conciencia, era raro que él se refiriera a alguien de esa forma tan extraña. Giro su rostro 180° y al percatar ese color naranja-rojizo por el rabillo del ojo, supo que la persona que estaba esperando todo este tiempo, estuvo a su lado siempre.

-¡¿Inoue?!- el sonido de Zangetsu al chocar contra el frio suelo hizo eco junto a la carcajada de Hichigo. Ahora si, todo su mundo estaba sobre el abismo. Verla con una mirada relativamente ajena a su rostro, con ojos frívolos y sombríos, y sin ninguna sonrisa lo hizo tragar duro, y más al ver el corte sobre su mejilla. ¡Si fuera idiota la había cortado hasta hacerla sangrar! –I-Inoue pensé que tu… la pieza vacía…- hablo entre balbuceos -¡Eres tú! ¡La persona que falta, eres tú! Pero… ¡¿Por qué?!- La ojigris limpio la sangre que escurría de sus labios, aun sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-¡Por que era necesario!- Su posición era demasiado complicada como para abalanzarse sobre él y llorar mientras le decía lo mucho que lo extrañaba… fueron 10 años de tormentosos momentos, no le tenía rencor, ni mucho menos pensaba que él tenia la culpa de todo lo que había ocurrido, pero paso tanto tiempo sin él que… todo se volvió oscuro. El día de la guerra lo único importante que le pudo pasar por su cabeza era proteger su cuerpo durmiente, sin embargo su cuerpo ya no estaba, había desaparecido. Y después… cayó en la profunda tristeza, hasta que él se apareció. Le conto todo, le dijo lo que debía hacer, y lo que él había hecho. Y cuando descubrió todo acerca de aquellos clones, no podía creerlo… era un monstruo, una bestia hambrienta de muerte. Pero ella no podía objetarse, cuando observaba los cuerpos de sus amigos caídos sentía que algo en su corazón se desvanecía, tenia que ayudarlos antes de perderse a si misma… y él era el único ser que podía ayudarla. Algunas veces pensaba que se estaba convirtiendo en alguien similar, ya no sentía la misma dulzura por la vida, se iba perdiendo… y lo peor es que al verlo veía a Ichigo. Sin embargo llego a conocerlo lo bastante bien como para asegurar que no era tan mala persona como aparenta. Y tomo una nueva misión… ayudarlo. Él necesitaba su ayuda, necesitaba ser liberado de alguna manera, Hichigo necesitaba de ella… y aunque muchas veces trato de negarlo, ella también lo necesitaba a él.

-¿Por qué, Inoue? ¿Por qué no alguien mas? ¡Pudiste haber tomado ha alguien mas!- grito hacia el hombre de tez blanca mientras este sonreía -¡La escogiste como la ultima pieza!-

-Ahh… ¿Hablas de los cuerpos congelados? Veras la ultim- la mano de Orihime detuvo su habla al observar en sus ojos la suplica, ella quería y debía decirle todo. La ojigris camino hacia Ichigo quien se sentía confundido. Su sonrisa angelical había desaparecido… ¿Por qué tenia que ser Inoue? La chica primero lo observo desviando la mirada, después suspiro y por ultimo se dirigió a él con una mirada seria.

-Kurosaki-kun…- pronuncio por primera vez en diez largos y tortuosos años, su voz, su cuerpo y toda ella sintió como la calma se apoderaba de su ser, y verlo hacia sus ojos marrones con esa cálida sonrisa que solamente le dirigía a ella, le hizo vibrar una vez mas el corazón a tope –Yo no soy la ultima pieza…- hablo con tristeza –…eres tú- y una vez mas la desgarradora sorpresa atormentaba en su rostro.

-¿Q-Que?- confundido dio dos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de ella. Era mentira, tenia que ser mentira ¿Verdad?

-Siempre te has reusado a llevar una mascara, sin embargo portabas una para protegerá tus seres queridos…-

-¿Pero… y que paso contigo?- cuestiono.

-¿Yo?, yo no puedo volver a ser como era antes, he llevado una mascara por diez años y viví en una triste mentira- confeso –Lo peor de todo es que esa mentira se fue convirtiendo en mi realidad, no puedo escapar… lo siento-

-¡Si! ¡Si puedes! Rukia dijo que debía protegerte y eso es lo que hare- afirmo con el corazón en la mano –Solo debemos salir de esto… juntos- Orihime lo observaba feliz, él es el único que no ha cambiado… en cambio Hichigo se hallaba rabiado mirando todo con indiferencia y con un ceño fruncido, se estaba cansando de tanta charla, pero tenia que esperar si quería que Orihime terminara de pactar su trato.

-Solo hay una forma de acabar con esto- la pelinaranja se acercó hacia el oji marrón extendiendo su mano, indicando que necesitaba de su zanpakuto –Confía en mi…- de alguna manera que el desconocía, entrego su katana hacia la cálida mano extendida, observo sus ojos grises como la luna y por un momento se perdió en ellos, recordando aquellos momentos que compartieron alguna vez. Con ambas manos tomando la espada, la pelinaranja se agacho un poco inclinándose hacia atrás, mirando con tristeza el rostro asombrado del oji marrón, encajando a Zangetsu en su fuerte pecho… atravesando la tensa carne.

-s-sabia q-que de alguna m-ma-manera es-esto p-pasaría…- con pesadez recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras sentía escurrir la sangre desde la herida –nhh… n-no d-dijiste q-que dolería t-tanto-

-Lo siento…- aun tomando la espada que atravesaba al cuerpo ajeno sintió como las manos de Ichigo tomaban de su cintura hasta subirlas a su espalada para tomar fuerte de su ropa, incluso apretando demasiado fuerte su piel.

-¿B-Bromeas?- balbuceo entre divertido y dolido – e-es lo m-mejor que m-me ha pasado e-en t-todo el d-día… s-saldremos de e-esta Inoue-

-Ya pasara… tranquilo-

-D-Dime algo… ¿t-tu p-protegiste a Z-Zangetsu?- el pelinaranja sentía la calidez del cuerpo ajeno, deseaba quedarse así, abrazado a la mujer que ansiaba desde siempre… incluso si moría en ello estaría feliz.

-Si…- Ichigo sonrió abrazándose mas a ella, y apretando un poco mas por el dolor de su pecho -¡Ichigo!-

-¡Nhh! M-Me llamaste por m-mi n-nombre… e-eso f-fue l-lindo… ¡Argh!- con fuerza su cuerpo se inclino hacia atrás mientras tomaba fuerte de los hombros de Orihime, apretándolos al punto de lastimarla y sacarle tremendo grito. Su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de color, su piel era blanca… demasiado pálida, largas y afiladas garras yacían en sus extremidades, su cabello naranja creció un poco mas allá de la cintura, una increíble mascara con largos cuernos se posicionaba en su rostro y unas extrañas marcas negras corrían desde la mascara hasta el pecho en donde se hallaba un enorme agujero negro. Orihime sintió la necesidad de huir, no era la primera vez que lo veia, pero… así de cerca era… tenebroso. Y sabia que no debía tener miedo, por que esa persona era Ichigo pero… su poder la abrumaba, le temblaban las piernas y le impedía el habla. Así de espeluznante era.

De un jalón, Hichigo tomo a Orihime hasta llevarla al otro extremo del lugar, alejándola de Ichigo.

-Vasto lorde… interesante- con diversión observo como la parte hollow de Ichigo se arrebataba con brusquedad la zanpakuto de su pecho, regenerando en un parpadeo la herida. Dentro de los vacíos pozos negros se vislumbró unas finas pupilas amarillas, con sed de venganza.

**[Incluso si no hay nombres bonitos para esos pensamientos que me diste. Esos pensamientos seguirán bailando en el cielo de los recuerdos]**

-Preciosa… yo te diré cuando será tu turno- ordeno mientras se preparaba con su Zangetsu blanca de la misma manera que Ichigo, convirtiéndose en un vasto lorde de mascara negra con largo cabello blanco, aunque a diferencia de Ichigo, él si conservaba el conocimiento de si mismo y no era abrumado por su propio poder –Si realmente deseas salvar a ese inútil… necesitaremos algo grande para distraerlo sin que te extinga de la faz de su universo, ¡No te acerques! ¡No trates de interferir nada! Incluso si lo vez en su lecho de muerte… o en el mio ¡Aléjate!, ¡Es una orden!- hablo mientras la observaba serio.

-De acuerdo…- contesto un tanto preocupada… por ambos.

-No dejare que te lastime… solo por esta ocasión, déjame protegerte- los sorprendidos ojos grises lo hicieron soltar una sonrisa jamás vista en su rostro, y con ambas manos sobre su pecho tratando de hacer una plegaria Orihime lo observo alejarse directo a la batalla, era algo confuso, ver hacia su espalda con intenciones de protegerla como tantas veces lo hizo Ichigo, se le hacia complicado. Y observar la batalla épica frente a sus ojos, le dolía tanto que no podía apartar la mirada pues temía que en cualquier pestañear alguno de los dos caería en mal estado, y eso no lo soportaría. No después de haber visto tanta muerte en la última guerra, sus amigos y hasta los considerados familia sin ni siquiera serlo… era doloroso. Y ella con tratar de proteger lo que él siempre trato de llevar adelante, se interpuso entre su propio sueño, solo para hacer un pacto con su parte malvada… un pacto que la alejaría de él para siempre.

-¡NO! ¡Deténganse! ¡Debe haber otra manera! ¡Hichigo!- grito con el alma hecha fuego, pero fue inútil, una vez que entraron en la batalla no habrá fin hasta uno de los dos halla caído. El grito de ambos vasto lorde la desconcentro haciéndola caer en la desesperación, horrorizada observo como ambos se preparaban para atacarse con un cero, el estruendo del choque de ambos poderes la hizo retroceder, con miedo y angustia corrió hacia la niebla que se había alzado por el poder abrumador. Encontrándose con un Ichigo herido en el suelo y un Hichigo jadeando sin un brazo. Se iba a dirigir hacia el nuevo King pero su voz la hizo parar.

-¡No te preocupes por mi! ¡Toma la mascara! No tardara en recuperar el aliento, ¡Ahora!- aun preocupada se acercó hacia Ichigo observando la herida, no era tan grave a comparación del otro, con sumo cuidado tomo la mascara pero era inútil, era parte de su cuerpo y no se podía quitar… aun con ambas manos era una perdida de tiempo, estuvo a punto buscar un punto débil o algo hasta que observo con temor las brillantes pupilas amarillas volver, posicionándose en ella -¡Mierda! ¡Orihime!- estatizada, completamente en shock miro con sudor el abrir de su boca formando una bola de energía negra con destellos rojos dirigido a ella… ¡La iba a matar!

Con la ayuda de Sonido, desesperado Hichigo llego al ras para bloquear con su única mano el cero que iba directo a Orihime, recibiendo el golpe haciendo que del impactó la mascara se rompiera e Hichigo perdiera su brazo… El cuerpo de Orihime temblaba del miedo, si no fuera por él, ella ya no estuviera en ese mundo. Pero por su temor, él había perdido ambos brazos y ahora se hallaba desangrándose. La miro con una media sonrisa divertida…

-Tranquila esto no es nada, me repondré- dijo en un quejido –apresúrate… ya no queda mucho tiempo- Ichigo se mantenía de la misma forma, solo que sin mascara que cubriera su rostro. Inoue se acercó y con cuidado coloco su cabeza recostándola sobre sus piernas. ¡Por dios! ¡Ella era tan débil! ¡Tan cobarde! Ni siquiera era capaz de reprimir sus inútiles lágrimas, que caían como cascada hasta el rostro del pelinaranja. Asombrada sintió un enorme peso sobre su espalda, al voltear se encontró con Hichigo quien se había sentado detrás de ella para recargarse sobre su espalda y así descansar del dolor de su cuerpo, y al mirar su sangre escurrir por la falta de extremidades la hizo llorar mas. Con el cuerpo temblándole por completo –No llores, a él no le gusta verte así y… a mí tampoco-

-L-Lo s-siento… l-lo s-siento t-tanto- unas cálidas manos limpiaron sus lagrimas, y una sonrisa sobre su rostro se mostro aun en su fatal estado –I-Ichigo…-

-Él tiene razón Orihime… no deberías llorar, no es tu culpa- el pelinaranja la miraba angustiado, ahora no tenia idea de lo que iba a pasar –Hiciste bien en protegerla, lo siento y… gracias-

-¡Hmp!- fue el sonido en contestación por parte del hombre de tez blanca.

-Ichigo… ahora todo esta bien, volverás a donde perteneces-

-Querrás decir… volveremos ¿verdad?- con tristeza observo como la pelinaranja negaba con la cabeza.

-No, debo quedarme, ese fue el trato que hice con Hichigo, si te ayudaba a volver todo a la normalidad… ya no podría volver- el oji marrón tomo su mejilla derecha para observar con detalle sus ojos… ¡Por dios! Ella no mentía, era verdad. Ya no estarían juntos.

-Fue un buen acuerdo- hablo el hollow –Su vida a cambio de todas las demás ¿No crees que fue bueno?- dijo –Dime socio… ¿Ahora quien es el verdadero King? Pues parece que he ganado esta vez…-

-¡Bastardo!- dio indicios de pararse pero por alguna razón sus piernas no… ¡Sus piernas! No podía moverlas… y al mirarlas sus ojos le vibraron del asombro al ver como se desvanecían. Se estaba yendo –N-No puedo irme… Orihime y-yo… te amo- la ojigris sonrió con tristeza al tiempo en que se escapaban mas gruesas lagrimas de sus ojos –S-Siempre fuiste mi luz…-

-Y tu el mi I-Ichigo… te amo… lo siento- pronuncio mientras ambos hombres se hallaban en silencio.

**[Encontraste la soledad que había dentro de mi y te abrazaste a ella cuando me había perdido]**

-¿Por qué lo sientes?- cuestiono tierno, dándose de una idea algo dolida…

-Por que aun que realmente te amo, te fui infiel mas de una vez… l-lo siento- no podía mostrar ni una cara de múltiple felicidad pero aun así se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa comprensiva… habían sido diez años, y aunque le doliera sabia que no había sido con alguien mas que no fuera él.

-Comprendo… no debes llorar por eso, además nunca fuiste infiel porque él y yo somos la misma persona, aunque él sea un bastardo y yo no- su risa lo tranquilizo un poco, ahora podía vislumbrarse con aquella sonrisa que lo hizo ser capaz de seguir adelante, incluso en la mas difícil de las adversidades -¿Te veré allá?- y por segunda vez ella negó con la cabeza triste –entiendo…- con delicadez tomo su mano derecha y la entrelazo con sus dedos, mientras que con la izquierda a punto de desvanecerse la acercaba hacia él para besarla, no se atrevería a irse sin haber probado el sabor de sus carnosos labios –Siempre supe que sabrían a fresa… Orihime, no me olvides- la ojigris lo abrazo con ternura, ambos cuerpos temblaban de miedo. El hecho de ya no verse nunca más, era terriblemente doloroso. Y pronunciar la palabra adiós solo haría que ambos se echaran a llorar… y no podían darse ese lujo. Una sonrisa de despedida era mejor que la doliente palabra. Aunque Orihime si lloraba por todas las cosas lindas que Ichigo se atrevía a susurrarle al oído, los innumerables "te amo" que pronunciaba se sentían como flechas en el corazón, y esas tiernas palabras que siempre deseaba decirle por fin se hicieron presentes. Con un último beso, sintió como su alma se desvanecía de entre sus labios, y al abrir sus llorosos ojos… él ya había desaparecido. Y con ambas manos sobre su rostro se hecho a llorar con una inmensa tristeza peor que cuando lo extraño mientras estaba "extraviado" ¿Por qué el amor debía ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué ahora que por fin le había dicho lo mucho que le amaba? ¿Por qué a ellos? ¿Por qué?

**[Me dijiste que estaba bien si lloraba. Y me entrene a mi mismo para aguantar las lagrimas sin importar lo triste que me sintiera. Pero yo, durante todo este tiempo, siempre he querido llorar]**

-¿P-Por q-que?- él simplemente se iba a quedar callado, dejaría que se desahogara, que dejara toda esa tristeza que guardaba en su corazón, pero ese fuerte dolor le vino de golpe y esta vez no pudo aguantarse el quejido, cayendo hacia un lado sobre el suelo -¡Hichigo!-

-E-Ey… ¿n-no crees q-que yo también merezco e-estar sobre t-tus piernas?- cuestiona divertido con el dolor a tope mientras Orihime cumplía su deseo.

-¿T-Te recuperaras?-

-¿Por qué no mejor hablamos sobre lo increíblemente guapo que soy?-

-Hichigo…- susurro triste. Provocándole un ceño fruncido. Y suspiro.

-… ¿Sabes? Puede que sea un hijo de puta y hasta un jodido malnacido… pero debes creerme cuando digo que de verdad te amo…- hablo sin atrever a mirarla, sabia que no era el lugar ni el momento, pero era ahora o nunca.

-Hichigo… y-yo-

-Solo escucha ¿si?- dijo –Al principio pensé que sentía algo por culpa del King, era un idiota tratándose de ti… pero cuando te conocí en verdad, cuando compartimos este tiempo juntos, pude conocerme a mi mismo, y me mostraste una faceta nueva que no conocía… me cambiaste- las lagrimas de la ojigris caían sobre sus mejillas mientras sentía como acariciaba tierna su cabello blanco –No llores, no soy capaz de limpiar tus lagrimas- sus ojos se abrieron y algo avergonzada por hacerlo sentir de esa manera se contuvo para no llorar a pesar de la tristeza –Preciosa… debo ser claro, yo no puedo dejar mi naturaleza, necesito ser mas fuerte, de aquí nace el coraje y el poder de Ichigo… para protegerte, no puedo cambiar eso. Por eso en el momento en que aceptaste nuestro pacto tome una decisión… y decidí salvarte, aunque él es el rey de este mundo… así que tenia que ganar-

-¿Eh?-

-Nunca lo viste venir ¿verdad?- al momento en que hablaba Orihime pudo ver como también su blanco cuerpo se desaparecía –Tu decidiste salvarlo a él, y yo te escogí a ti, así que de alguna manera salve a ambos-

-¿C-Como…?-

-Ichigo y yo somos uno mismo ¿recuerdas?, Si el desaparece… yo también, pero como decidí salvarte… bueno solo hay una pieza faltante-

-¿T-Tu…?- asintió -¿Hichigo?- su rostro asombrado vio como sonreía hasta al final, su cuerpo transparente se hacia cada vez mas invisible… se estaba yendo -¡NO! ¡No quiero esto…!-

-Solo prométeme que ya no lloraras… Irónico pero este bastardo cayo por amor… lo siento Orihime, adiós-

-¡NOOO!- su cuerpo ya no estaba. Igual había desaparecido. Pero… la ultima pieza… -¿No me digas que…?- con prisa corrió y corrió. Hasta llegar al valle de estalactitas. Ese lugar que alguna pensó que era suyo, y después de Ichigo… siempre fue el lugar perteneciente a él. Y como lo supuso, ahí se hallaba su cuerpo, dentro de la última pieza… -¿M-Me m-mentiste? ¡Me mentiste!- gritaba desesperada por ser oída, por que todo sea una mentira. Todos estaban dentro de piezas de hielo, Ichigo se había ido, y él también… ¿Ahora que le quedaba? -¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Egoísta! ¡No pensaste en mi! Ni en mis sentimientos… ¡No me dejaste ayudarte! ¡Yo… yo no pude ayudarte! ¡Te odio! ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Eres horrible! ¡Eres…! ¡Eres...! eres la persona mas amable que he conocido… n-no m-me d-dejes…- lloraba mientras golpeaba el cristal –te amo… te amo… lo siento, Hichigo- y mientras se dignaba a permanecer junto a su tumba de hielo, una cálida y abrumadora luz la absorbió por completo…

**[Quiero que vivas sin nubes, así que no odies esta lluvia pasajera. Quiero que vivas sin decir mentiras, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte por la soledad]**

* * *

_«Todo comenzó con el primer latido de mi corazón. Con la primera vez en que admire los rayos del sol y descubrí los distintos colores del planeta con tan solo abrir mis ojos. Todo comenzó y prospero… gracias a mi nacimiento…»_

Frenéticamente abrió los ojos y se abalanzo hacia adelante… estaba vivo. Salió de lo que parecía ser su cama, y observo como su familia se hallaba en la sala, la sorpresa de la familia viéndolo despierto lo desconcentro un poco. Por ahora solo sabia que había dormido por 10 días, aquella guerra… los clones e Inoue, ya no existían. Estaba desesperado, se había encontrado con Rukia y se hallaba feliz de verla bien pero su corazón ansiaba ver a otra persona. Con rapidez se dirigió hasta su departamento, pero no había nada más que sus cosas. Ella no estaba…

-Orihime… todo parecía ser un sueño-

-Y lo fue…- la voz a su espalda… ¡Era ella! –O al menos Hichigo lo convirtió en eso-

-¡Orihime!- con la felicidad en el rostro corrió hacia ella abrazándola -¿Cómo…?-

-Él nos salvo a ambos- sonreía triste sobre sus brazos –aun así no pude ayudarlo-

-Eso no es cierto, él te salvo. Ha cambiado- admitió –Tu lo salvaste a él… y siempre estará aquí- pronuncio mientras dirigía la mano de la pelinaranja hasta su pecho donde se hallaba el corazón.

-Ichigo gracias…- agradeció dándole un pequeño beso sobre sus labios.

-Orihime, nunca vuelvas hacer algo parecido ¿de acuerdo?- intuyo abrazándola sin dar indicios de dejarla ir mientras la pelinaranja sonreía tierna.

-Lo prometo…-

_«Ahora sé que tu mundo entero puede girar alrededor de una sola persona. Yo, quien estaba entre el bien y el mal, tenía un ente malvado. Él me salvo… para estar cerca de la mujer que ama. Y se sacrifico para hacerse valer de una parte de su corazón. Fue astuto e inteligente… y aun si lo odio por lastimar a mis seres queridos, le estoy muy agradecido. Pero sé que este no es el final… lo conozco bastante bien… Es por eso que te esperare para la revancha, King Hichigo»_

**[Gracias a ti Orihime, yo quien era el lado oscuro de tu ser amado he podido reír con franqueza sin ponerle una mascara a mi corazón]**

**Fin**

* * *

**Aww la verdad aunque no queria, al imaginarme la escena me mato x_x Este fic me ha gustado mucho :)! Aunque este raro x3! Ademas me enterneci en la forma en que escribi a Hichigo, se que es un maldito pero imaginarmelo de esa forma tan cambiado no se, Lo ame XD!**

**Espero y les haya gustado lectores, ya saben que los quiero a todos :) ya los extrañaba :D! **

**Ya nos veremos en mis actualizaciones ;)! Cuídense!**

**¿REVIEW? :D**

**Ciaoo~~**


End file.
